mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunland Park Mall
Sunland Park Mall is a shopping mall in El Paso, Texas, owned and operated by WP Glimcher. It is located on El Paso's west side, at Interstate 10 and Sunland Park Drive. It was developed by Simon Property Group and features six anchor stores operating under four brand names, and more than 130 specialty stores on two enclosed levels. It is the second-largest mall of the three in the metro area, behind Cielo Vista Mall and Bassett Place. With a gross leasable area of 918,000 square feet (85,300 m2), the mall is classified as a super-regional mall by the International Council of Shopping Centers. Construction of the mall was completed in 1988, and it opened to the public on August 31 of that year. It is approximately one mile from Sunland Park Racetrack & Casino, a racino just across the state line in Sunland Park, New Mexico. It is about four miles (6 km) from the border with Mexico. On November 8, 2018, it was announced that Sears will be closing this location in early 2019 a part of a plan to close 40 stores. Anchors * Dillard's Men * Dillard's Women * Cinemark * Starr Western Wear Former Anchors * Foley's (became Macy's in 2006) * Forever 21 (closed in 2018) * JCPenney (closed in 2002, replaced by Foley's) * Macy's (closed in 2017, replaced by Starr Western Wear) * Mervyns (closed in 2008, replaced by Forever 21) * Montgomery Ward (closed in 2000, replaced by Dillard's Men) * Sears (closed in 2019) * The Popular Dry Goods (closed in 1995, replaced by Sears) Wurlitzer theatre organ A Mighty Wurlitzer theater organ, originally located in El Paso's Plaza Theatre, was located at the mall while the shuttered theater was being renovated for reopening. The organ was returned to the area from a Dallas, Texas collector and installed at the mall. The organ returned to the Plaza when it reopened in 2006. See also * Bassett Place * Cielo Vista Mall Gallery Videos File:DEAD MALL (kinda) Sunland Park Mall - El Paso, TX|Mall Tour File:Brand New ThyssenKrupp Scenic Elevator Sunland Park Mall El Paso, TX|The Main Elevator File:Montgomery Elevator Dillard's Men's (Formerly Montgomery Ward) Sunland Park Mall El Paso, TX|The Dillard's Men Elevator File:Montgomery Elevator Dillard's Women's Sunland Park Mall El Paso, TX|The Dillard's Women Elevator File:CLOSED Montgomery Elevator Sears (Formerly The Popular Dry Goods) Sunland Park Mall El Paso, TX|The Sears Elevator File:STORE CLOSED Montgomery Elevator Macy's (Formerly JCPenney) Sunland Park Mall El Paso, TX|The Macy's Elevator File:STORE CLOSED Montgomery Elevator Forever 21 (Former Mervyn's) Sunland Park Mall El Paso, TX|The Forever 21 Elevator File:Montgomery Elevator Starr Western Wear (Formerly Macy's) Sunland Park Mall El Paso, TX|The Starr Western Wear Elevator Category:Malls in Texas Category:Shopping Malls Category:Malls in the United States Category:Multi-Level Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1988 Category:Former JCPenney-anchored Malls Category:Dillard's-anchored Malls Category:Former Wards-anchored Malls Category:Former Mervyn's-anchored Malls Category:Former Sears-anchored Malls Category:Former Foley's-anchored Malls Category:Former Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Former Simon Property Group Malls Category:Washington Prime Group Malls